This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Existing network information search services, including search engines and electronic commerce websites, are flooded by a significant amount of spams, nevertheless, information which is really useful for searchers are buried among the spam information. A facility and a platform capable of accurately searching for information in need are required by the users.
Especially in the field of electronic commerce, commodities and services, not in mass production but produced on a small scale, are buried among a large amount of information about mass-production products with similar keywords. The mass-production products and services are capable of constantly conveying product information over the Internet by virtue of having advantages of production scales, but such information is regarded as spam by users who are searching for a personalized product or a service that is not in mass production. A facility and a platform, capable of accurately searching for products and services that are not in mass production, are required by the users.
The information for the products and services that are not in mass production is timely due to the discontinuity thereof. For example, sale information of a collection is valid to its potential buyers only for a period in which the collection completes its transaction, starting from the sale. Once the transaction has been made, the sale information will be invalid for its potential buyers even if it can be found over the Internet. Meanwhile, an information distributor anticipates that all those who plan to purchase the collection are capable of immediately acquiring it within the term of validity. Additionally, because the information distributor tends to continuously distribute the information of the same type, a person acquiring interested information is likely to expect following other information distributed why the same information distributor. Therefore, a facility, which enables information in need for the users to be sent to them simultaneously when the information is distributed, is desirable for the users, meanwhile, it enables information distributed by the users to be sent to those in need of it simultaneously when the information is distributed. People also are in need of the facility in being capable of continuously following other information distributed by the information distributor.
If the users require some timely information, with the current search methods, it is possible to continuously search for it until it is distributed by someone. Accordingly, a facility, capable of immediately acquiring the useful information when it is distributed, is required.